Especiales de EBS
by Peebels Pek
Summary: Estos son especiales de mi fanfinc Estragos de un brillo de sol donde relatare las vivencias pasadas de los personajes para que al fanfinc se pueda entender mejor. Igual si no lo has leído te invito a que leas quien sabe tal vez encuentres algo que te guste para mas información de click en la historia.
1. Verdad desconocida

**Especiales de EBS**

* * *

 **Bueno hago estos especiales del fanfinc Estragos de un brillo de sol (EBS) y como dice en la descripción esto es especialmente para relatar el pasado de los personajes, el tiempo que las Mane Six estuvieron en Canterlot y los 10 años que estuvieron inactivas (ósea como terminaron con hijos o como es que terminaron teniendo a su pareja actual), también el pasado del nuevo equipo, como fueron sus infancias, como se conocieron, cuando descubrieron sus poderes, en fin todos los sucesos pasados con más relevancia.**

 **Hago esto por dos razones no quiero poner flashbacks que corten demasiado el fanfinc y así tenga una mejor continuidad, la otra razón es que así puedo enfocarme mejor en ese acontecimiento o ese personaje.**

 **Dudas, comentarios, sugerencias, todo es bienvenido, sin más que decir comencemos con esto.**

* * *

 **Verdad desconocida**

" _ **Los secretos no matan la carne, matan algo más importante"**_

* * *

Twilight siempre quiso ser maestra, ahora que había decidido dejar atrás a la agencia y tener una familia, ¿porque no cumplir ese sueño? Ahora podría transmitir sus conocimientos como alguien en el pasado lo hizo con ella, no le veía problema alguno ya que ahora su vida era tranquila.

Era el primer día de clases, sería la maestra de cálculo y química en la secundaria Everton, por fin tendría la pacifica vida que siempre quiso o esa era la idea. Llego en su coche, el ambiente se sentía tranquilo, los chicos entraban a las instalaciones donde se reencontraban con viejos amigos, el uniforme no era algo por lo que se preocuparan pues tenían vestimenta libre, pues lo usaban el uniforme académico para eventos de suma importancia o competencias extraescolares, todo se miraba agradable y esto le gustaba bastante a Twilight, pero esa tranquilidad se vio afectada por el sonido de una motocicleta que se estaciono enfrente de la escuela, pero no permaneció mucho tiempo en el lugar pues así como apareció ese conductor de identidad desconocida arrancó ferozmente de nuevo, fue como si solo hubiera evaluado la escuela, como quien ve un lugar desconocido pero conocido a la vez, pero todos decidieron ignorarlo incluso la misma Twilight.

Aquel conductor se encontraba ahora en el estacionamiento de la escuela, aún estaba encima de la motocicleta meditando un poco, después de un par de minutos por fin se bajó de aquel vehículo, mientras se quitaba el casco dejando caer su cabellera pelirroja con rayos rubios, traía puestas unas botas negras con un leve tacón que le llegaban hasta las pantorrillas, un pantalón ajustado grisáceo, una blusa sin mangas oscura con escote en U, para darle un toque final a su estilo "rock girl", no podía faltar su chamarra de cuero, se recargo levemente en la pared, aun no podía creerlo sus padres le habían estado mintiendo todo este tiempo, quince años viviendo en una mentira ahora comprendía porque los veía tan escasas veces, ahora comprendía porque la alejaban de ellos, ahora comprendía su "rara" enfermedad, ahora todo quedaba claro.

Resulta que ellos habían ido a verla el día anterior y como siempre preguntaban cómo se encontraba, si necesitaba algo, lo típico, nada fuera de lugar, hasta que los escuchó hablando sobre ella sin que se dieran cuenta.

" _Discort, no sé cuánto tiempo podamos seguir con esto, ella se dará cuenta de sus poderes tarde o temprano."_

" _No te preocupes, mira,-_ decía al tiempo que le enseñaba un frasco- _le diremos que es medicina para su enfermedad y tiene que tomárselas, se las di a las otras y perdieron sus poderes momentáneamente supongo que hará que el mismo efecto con ella."_

" _No lo sé y si le decimos la verdad; que ella no está enferma que ella nunca lo ha estado, que lo que escucha cada vez que toca a las persona son los pensamientos de esa persona, que su fiebre se debe a que su cuerpo puede generar fuego…"_

" _No, no podemos hacer eso Celestia esto fue idea tuya, tu misma viste como terminaron las otras eso no le pasara a ella, no es momento de dudas."_

Sí, eso fue lo que escucho, creyó que era mentira, que fue uno de sus desvaríos, pero no, antes de que se fueran le entregaron el mismo frasco que había visto, diciéndole justamente lo que había escuchado.

¿Cómo se atrevieron a mentirle a su única hija?, se preguntaba, aun no podía asimilarlo por completo, nunca se relacionó con nadie por pedido de sus padres, se enfocó a sus estudios ignorando las señales que su cuerpo le daba, era tan obvio que se reclamaba por no haberlo notado antes. Alta temperatura que a veces podía ver que su cuerpo sacaba pequeñas llamas, pero ellos decían que eran alucinaciones al igual que aquellas imágenes o voces que escuchaba cuando tocaba a las personas, siempre le decían que no debía acudir al médico que solo ellos sabían lo que era mejor para ella. ¡QUE GRAN MENTIRA!

Observo su palma derecha se concentró en generar calor, una pequeña llama apareció sobre ella, la observo un momento para después extinguirla cerrando su puño de golpe, estaba tan furiosa que podría incendiar el estacionamiento, pero se contuvo, no, ya tendría su venganza contra las personas que hace poco eran lo más importante para ella primero debía descubrir de lo que era capaz por ella misma, descubrir porque era tan diferente, porque no era como los demás aunque tal vez era mejor ser así, por el momento lo mejor era ir a la escuela no debía levantar sospechas ya se había perdido la ceremonia de inauguración y las clases ya deberían haber empezado, como sea aun así debía entrar.

* * *

 **Bueno aquí algo del pasado de Sunset y la nueva vida de Twilight, así como el contexto en el que se conocieron.**

 **Ya daré más detalles de esto en otro especial, nos veremos es Estragos de un Brillo de Sol.**


	2. Hasta la robotica tiene estilo

**Especiales de EBS**

…

 **He aquí el segundo especial esta vez no vamos con una, por no decir mi pony favorita, aunque en este caso es humana pero bueno, me refiero a Rarity, si, no sé qué piensen ustedes pero, para mi ella es mi favorita si tienen ustedes otro personaje favorito igual déjenlo en los comentarios.**

 **Comenzamos con este especial.**

…

 **Hasta en la robótica tiene estilo**

Una chica de aspecto elegante camina con bastante prisa por las calles, pero aun caminando así seguía con un paso elegante.

" _Como puede haber personas tan prejuiciosas en este mundo",_ pensaba y como no hacerlo tan solo unos minutos atrás había tenido una cita, que debía ser maravillosa termino en total desastre.

Resulta que Rarity lo había conocido hace ya dos semanas, todo había sido de ensueño, él era caballeroso, atento, guapo, todo un príncipe para resumirlo y para Rarity su tan espero hombre de sus sueños, pero no todo lo que brilla es oro como dice la gente y eso lo acaba de confirmar.

En aquella dichosa cita, todo iba bien hasta que, le propuso un viaje en auto, la llevo a ver el atardecer valla que romántico, si, si no se hubiera tratado de propasarse con ella y para rematar lo que dijo _"Vamos apuesto y no es la primera vez las chicas como tú siempre hacen este tipo de cosas"._ Las chicas como ella, LAS CHICAS COMO ELLA, como es que ese tipo se atrevía a insultarla de esa manera pero eso no fue todo, ella trato de hacerle entender que estaba equivocado y que se iría en ese mismo momento de ese lugar, pero no se dio por vencido y metió su mano por debajo de su falda, fue ahí donde perdió la calma que era tan típica de su personalidad.

Da la casualidad de que Rarity no solo era una experta en moda, además de que ella creaba sus propios diseños, ella tenía cierto don sobre la robótica que nadie conocía, bueno solo su pequeña hermana, no solo podía crear dispositivos con pequeños propósitos para su uso personal también eran bastante discretos. Ese día llevaba un brazalete que había creado en caso de que alguien la atacara, que para variar combinado con el vestuario que traía puesto se veía hermoso, " _nunca está de más ser precavida"_ , fue lo que pensó aquel día y no se arrepentía de su decisión.

El brazalete se activaba al presionar puntos específicos, así lo hizo y del artefacto salió una pequeña aguja, en un movimiento Rarity la encajo en el brazo de aquel tipo, la aguja soltaba una descarga eléctrica que inmovilizaba temporalmente a quien la recibía, el brazalete tuvo éxito pero eso no quitaba lo dolida que se sentía, no era la primera vez que le sucedían ese tipo de cosas, el ser juzgada por su aspecto alguien materialista, interesada, falsa como odiaba eso.

Al fin logro llegar a su hogar.

-¡Hermana!, ¿cómo te fue?- esa pregunta y un abrazo por parte de su hermana menor fueron los que le dieron la bienvenida.

-No era para mí- respondió ella, no quería preocupar a su hermana por sus problemas amorosos y tampoco quería dar muchas explicaciones de lo que paso.

-¿eh?- fue lo que la pequeña dijo, pues no entendía, ella había visto lo emocionada que estaba su hermana con aquel chico y ahora simplemente no era para ella. Era oficial no entendía a las adolescentes.

-Bueno tengo que descansar estoy agotada- y era verdad estaba cansada emocionalmente por su desastrosa decepción y físicamente ya que correr con tacones no es una gran idea y menos si se trata de largas distancias.

-Espera, Rarity- llamo Sweetie Belle- te llego un paquete.

En la mesa de centro se encontraba una pequeña caja que Rarity tomo un poco extrañada, tenía el logo de un corcel y decía Agencia Canterlot. Jamás había escuchado un nombre así, llevo la caja a su habitación, dentro de ella estaba un DVD, se dispuso a ver el contenido, en la pantalla apareció una mujer no pasaba de los 20 años, vestía un traje y su cabello era de tres colores morado, rosa y amarillo.

-Mis más cordiales saludos- saludo aquella grabación- mi nombre es Candence y soy una miembro de la Agencia Canterlot, hemos notado sus grandes dotes para la robótica y su camuflaje- esto sorprendió y aterro a Rarity pues solo su hermana sabia de su habilidad- sabemos que esto es sorpresivo para usted pero estamos interesados en usted por esa razón, si quiere más de talles sobre esto diríjase a la dirección que está en la caja, pero solo tiene tres días para presentarse, piénselo cuidadosamente una persona como usted nos hace falta en nustra comunidad. Fin del mensaje.- El video termino dejando a una atónica y sorprendida Rarity.

Observo la dirección, _"Estas personas se han interesado en mi por mis habilidades no por mi apariencia",_ pensó.

Tal vez esto podría ser algo nuevo para ella pero no se confiaría, iría con gran precaución después de todo no solo tenía aquel brazalete para defenderse, jamás se imaginó que la decisión de ir cambiaría su forma de ver las cosas.

…

 **Bueno aquí está como Rarity termino en la Agencia iré subiendo especiales del pasado de nuestras protagonistas. Igual y si quieren que suba un especial de alguien en especifico háganmelo saber.**

 **Hasta pronto.**


	3. Fines y no medios

**Especiales de EBS**

…

 **Nos vamos al tiempo donde Starlight fue capturada por AC (Agencia Canterlot), veamos cómo le va siendo prisionera y para aclarar ella fue la primera la primera en ser capturada así que las demás Sexto Impacto no aparecerán.**

 **Comencemos.**

…

 **Fines y no medios**

Ni dos semanas llevaba encerrada en ese sitio y ya estaba harta, esto era monótono y nada divertido, bueno, su casa no era muy diferente, aquí por lo menos se preocupaban porque físicamente estuviera bien, le daban cosas para entretenerse desde dispositivos que requerían reparación hasta pequeños acertijos. Pero ese día algo le llamo la atención parecía que había un nuevo guardia, su cabello era naranja al igual que su barba, tenía unos anteojos redondos que le recordaban a Harry Potter, pero algo la incito a hablarle.

-Oye tú, ¡hey!, ¡el nuevo!- los gritos de Starlight parecieron surtir efecto pues el chico volteo y si señalo a sí mismo.

-Si tú, anda ven.- El chico se acercó un poco dudoso. Starlight al verlo pudo ver unas profundas ojeras y que su cabello estaba despeinado.

-¿Sucede algo señorita?- pregunto el chico que se veía no pasaba de los treinta.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?- esta pregunta no solo sorprendió al chico, sino a la misma Starlight también.

-Sunburst, señorita.

-Bien, Sunburst, quiero hacerte una pregunta pero no te lo tomes a mal- el chico asintió- no tienes aspecto de guardia, ¿Qué eres realmente?

Sunburst soltó un suspiro y respondió –sabes no pensé que notarias ese detalle, pero respondiendo tu pregunta; yo trabajaba en el departamento de investigación, era un novato, no sé si sepas que la mayoría de las personas que trabajan en esta agencia están aquí desde que son muy chicos- Starlight asintió pues en la información que había encontrado se encontraba ese dato- pues era mi primer día, lo que tenía que hacer era muy simple una reacción de unos explosivos- suspiro- pero no, mi torpeza lo arruino todo, resulta que estaban trabajando en la puerta a otra dimensión si no mal recuerdo se llama OOO, me confundí de recipiente y la explosión fue tan fuerte afecto hasta donde abrían la puerta, no sé qué paso pero me mandaron a otras áreas, creo que la puerta se abrió pero hasta la fecha es muy inestable y todo es mi culpa, ahora trabajo como guardia- termino de contar tal parece que se estaba callando eso desde hace mucho tiempo.

-¿Y hace cuanto fue eso?- pregunto Starlight, por fin algo interesante.

-Mmm… si mi memoria no me falla como hace 10 años o más, pero usted solo me hablo para ¿conversar?

-Pues parecía que tuvieras ganas de hablar con alguien y háblame de tu- el que le hablaran de usted le recordaba a la casa de sus padres, bueno más bien mansión pero prefería estar en esa prisión que en ese lugar.

-Como gustes.

Desde ese día ambos pasaban el turno de Sunburts platicando y comentando de sus vidas, ambos se convirtieron en buenos amigos en poco tiempo.

Pero las ganas de escapar de ahí le dieron una mala jugada a Starlight. Así que ideo un plan donde usaría Sunburts para eso, ya más tarde se disculparía.

-Oye Sunburts no te gustarías probar que tú no debes estar aquí sino en la zona de investigación.

-Créeme que daría lo que fuera por volver ahí, pero ya es tarde para eso- se podía notar que el chico ya había perdido toda esperanza, pero Starlight podía llegar a ser bastante insistente.

-Anda yo sé cómo lo lograrías; yo puedo abrir ese laboratorio, me liberas, vamos, demuestras que tienes lo necesario y regreso a mi celda fácil y sencillo, así que ¿Qué dices?

Sunburts podía llegar a ser bastante ingenuo pero no era tonto.

-¿Y si escapas?

-Somos amigos o ¿acaso no confías en mí?, mira piénsalo pero recuerda que tal vez esta sea tu única oportunidad.

La conversación quedo ahí, pero inquietaba demasiado a Sunburts al fin decidió aceptar.

El día llego todo parecía ir de maravilla, como Starlight había dicho; abrir la puerta del laboratorio era cosa fácil y Sunburts estaba haciendo las mezclas tal y como debía a ver sido aquel día, pero las suerte no lo quiso así y un guardia los descubrió. Al tratar de escapar Sunburts tropezó lastimándose el tobillo.

-¡Starlight ayúdame!- grito llamando la atención de Starlight, pero la respuesta que obtuvo no fue la que esperaba.

-Perdón- fue lo único que dijo para seguir con su carrera de escape.

Llámenlo justicia divina o karma como gusten, pero antes de que Starlight lograra salir de las instalaciones de la agencia un tipo de cabello blanco con puntas oscuras y con mirada de loco, le dio un golpe dejándola inconsciente.

-Es enserio, una chiquilla les causa tantos problemas- dijo Discort cargando a Starlight.

-Lo sentimos- se disculpó uno de los guardias- pero fue culpa de este- decía al momento que señalaba a Sunburts- la dejo salir de su celda.

-Bueno ya veremos que hacemos contigo- decía Discort mientras veía a Sunburts con una mirada realmente aterradora- ustedes- dijo viendo a los guardias llévenlo con Celestia, yo llevare a la chica a su celda.

Cuando Discort dejo a Starlight en su celda, ella ya estaba consciente y le pregunto a Discort que pasaría con Sunburts.

-Eso ya no depende de ti- fue lo que Discort respondió

-Pero el no hiso nada malo, yo lo incite a que me dejara salir, para que el arreglara el error que cometió- confeso.

-Deberías ver a las personas como fines no como medios- fue lo último que dijo, dejando a una confundida Starlight que no comprendió esas últimas palabras.

Pasaban los días, semanas y meses pero Starlight ya no supo más de Sunburts.

…

 **Bueno he aquí el primer especial de Stalight, algo breve pero esto será importante para entender algunos capítulos que tengo preparados y si Sunburts volverá. Okey terminamos con este pequeño spoiler y hasta la próxima.**


	4. Nuevas amistades

**Especiales de EBS**

 **Nuevas amistades**

En un avión privado se encontraba Cadence junto a cinco jóvenes que no pasaban de los 16 años.

-Bienvenidas, creo que cada una de ustedes sabe porque está aquí.

Las jóvenes se miraron entre sí, pues nunca se habían visto en su vida a excepción por una chica de cabello rosa pálido, que conocía la chica de melena arcoíris, pero parecía que esta no la recordaba.

-Bien escuchen- todas pusieron atención a las palabras de aquella mujer que no pasaba de los 20 años –la agencia se fijó en ustedes porque tienen habilidades excepcionales, nosotros haremos que desarrollen esas habilidades y sean las mejores.-Esto les agrado a todas pues sin duda era una gran oportunidad. –Bien, sus familiares creen que esta es como una escuela que se fija en talentos especiales, en cierta forma es cierto, pero si hacen lo que les decimos de la mejor manera, no solo desarrollaran sus potenciales, sino también conocerán cosas que muy poco gente conoce- se escuchó como el avión aterrizaba –bien hemos llegado.

Al bajar del avión se sorprendieron, pues jamás se imaginaron que se dirigían a una isla.

-¡ESTO SERA MUY DIVERTIDO!- dijo la chica de cabello rosa esponjado y comenzaba a saltar.

-Nunca había visto a alguien tan alegre- dijo la chica campirana.

-Puede que tengas razón- la chica de melena arcoíris se paró junto a ella –pero quiero ver si sigue sonriendo después de esto, soy Rainbow Dash, por cierto.

-Applejack- Rainbow fue hacia la chica saltarina.

-Hey, hola- saludo Rainbow aunque lo siguiente no se lo espero.

-HOLA SOY PINKIE PIE- decía al tiempo en la que la abrazaba y estrujaba.

-Para… para por favor- suplicaba Rainbow, mientras intentaba respirar, Applejack miraba aquella escena tratando de aguantar las carcajadas, hasta que por fin Pinkie la libero.

-¿Y tú cómo te llamas?- pregunto con una sonrisa amigable

-Rainbow Dash- decía mientras trataba de enderezar la espalda, después estiro la mano hacia la chica de cabello esponjado, Pinkie tomo su mano sin bacilar y recibió una pequeña descarga que hiso que su cabello se esponjara aún más, quedo en shock un instante pero casi de inmediato la sonrisa le volvió.

-Esa estuvo buena- reconoció Pinkie.

-Chicas- llamo Cadence –por aquí dense prisa.

El grupo comenzó a seguirla mientras les mostraba las instalaciones.

-Bien chicas ustedes estarán aquí- decía Cadence entrando a una habitación bastante amplia –Yo seré quien las ayude a pulir cada una de sus habilidades, con su progreso ya veremos si regresan a casa o podrían llegar a ser algo más.-Las chicas se voltearon a ver con una sonrisa, pues si tenían algo en común eran las ganas de superar las expectativas de la gente –bien ahora les mostrare donde se quedaran.

Cadence las llevo hacia otra habitación que no estaba muy lejos de ahí, pero esta era más parecida a una gran alcoba con cinco camas.

-Amm… disculpe señorita, ¿compartiremos habitación las cinco?- pregunto Rarity.

-Claro, ustedes estarán conviviendo mucho, es bueno que se empiecen a conocer.- Dicho esto Cadence dejo a solas a las chicas, estas solo se miraron entre sí.

-Creo que deberíamos presentarnos- propuso Applejack –yo empiezo yo soy Applejack y vengo de Francia.

Esto sorprendió a Rarity -¿Cómo que de Francia?, yo también soy de allá, ¿Cómo es que nunca te he visto?

-Bueno creo que eso es porque me la paso ayudando a mi abuela y a mi hermano en la granja.

-¡Una granja!- grito Pinkie -¿hay puercos?- pregunto mientras tomaba a la Apple del cuello de su camisa.

-Si… si hay puercos- respondió algo dudosa

-Excelente- contesto Pinkie, mientras hacía cara de misterio – yo soy de Florida, mis padres son mineros y por eso se tanto de explosivos- finalizo la peli-rosa.

-Yo soy Rarity- dijo la modista de forma elegante –y como dije yo también soy de Francia.

-Bueno, sé que todas se mueren por saber quién es la chica con cabello genial- decía Rainbow, refiriéndose a ella misma.

-Te refieres a la bandera gay que traes en el pelo- dijo Applejack mientras trataba de aguantar una carcajada y no era la única Rarity también se estaba conteniendo, la única que soltó la carcajada fue Pinkie.

-Oye- recrimino la atleta, pero antes de que dijera algo.

-Yo creo que es bonito- la única chica que no había hablado, por fin decía unas cuantas palabras apenas audibles –tu cabello, creo que es bonito.

-Pues gracias- agradeció Rainbow con una sonrisa –oye yo te conozco- decía mientras se acercaba a la chica tímida –tu eres la chica de la tienda de mascotas, la que me convenció de adoptar a Tanque- Rainbow le mostro a su pequeña tortuga que se veía en perfecto estado, la chica solo asintió –bueno, pues gracias por eso… tu… he… perdona no se tu nombre.

-De hecho eres la única que no se ha presentado- dijo Rarity sentándose al lado de la chica tímida.

-¿Y yo que?- dijo Rainbow.

-Bueno es obvio que ella te conoce y tú ya te presentaste con Pinkie y Applejack y yo escuche tu nombre así que está bien Rainbow, ahora cuál es tu nombre querida.

-Soy Fluttershy- dijo en un tono apenas audible.

-Bien Fluttershy, ahora todas nos conocemos, ¿y ahora qué?- pregunto Rainbow.

-UHH, UHH- Pinkie comenzó a hacer señas mientras levantaba la mano.

-¿Qué pasa Pinkie?- pregunto Applejack.

-Que tal… UNA PIJAMADA- decía extremadamente feliz la peli-rosa- así podemos conocernos mejor.

-Creo que es una buna idea- dijo Fluttershy.

-Si yo igual- concordó Applejack.

-Está decidido, tendremos noche de chicas- decía felizmente Rarity.

-No seré la aguafiestas aquí así que adelante.

Las chicas comenzaron a hacer planes para pasar la noche, claro ninguna se dio cuenta de que eran observadas.

-¿Cree que esto es buena idea?- pregunto Cadence a Celestia.

-Si- respondió firmemente.

…

 **Bueno eso es el especial de hoy, narrando un poco de cómo se conocieron las mane six y sus inicios como alumnas, ya cuando conocen a Twilight es otra historia que no se si contare, lo mas seguro es que si.**


	5. ¿Nadamos?

**Especiales de EBS**

 **¿Nadamos?**

" _ **No me sueltes"**_

…

Llevaba dos meses de clases y los problemas en los que se había metido eran bastantes, no era como que le interesara pero gracias a eso había tenido enzima a la profesora de química, _"Twilight Sparkle, creo se llama"_ pensó, no era un nombre que le llamara mucho la atención o algo, pero se había hecho bastante molesta estos últimos días, no le quitaba el ojo de encima y siempre la interrumpía cuando hacia uno de sus "pasatiempos" favoritos, ya fuera molestar a otros alumnos o saltarse las clases, incluso más de una vez le incendio los útiles escolares a más de uno, pero no hallaron pruebas claro quién iba a pensar que ella los incineraba con tan solo pensar, dejando eso de lado era raro no haberse encontrado aún a la profesora juraría que había agarrado la maña de "patrullar" los pasillos solo para ver si estaba en clases.

No se dio cuenta en que momento llego a la piscina de la escuela, normalmente a esa hora estaba libre, no era su lugar favorito, pero era mejor que la clase de historia, no es que se le dificultara, pus sus padres siempre procuraban que estuviera adelantada a las clases y le daban lecciones más avanzadas y viviendo sola no había mucho que hacer más que estudiar para des aburrirse, claro también jugar un poco con Escarlata, pero entretenerse con una lagartija tampoco es lo ideal. Ahora era diferente salía de vez en cuando a pasear en su moto, claro sus padres no sabían pero después de esa mentira no les diría muchas cosa, también estaba totalmente determinada a vengarse de ellos, lo que hicieron fue imperdonable, además aún estaba intrigada por el origen de sus poderes y sus padres sabían la respuesta, estaba determinada a saberlo.

Llego a una de las orillas de la alberca, suponía que era una de las partes profundas por cómo se veía el agua, era gracioso pensar que alguien con su actitud le tuviera pavor al agua, pero no era culpa suya que al ver tanto de aquel liquido junto las piernas le temblaran, odiaba sentirse así, nunca supo el porqué de su miedo ni sus padres lo sabían o bueno eso quería creer, aun así había llegado a una teoría; el fuego y el agua son contrarios, tal vez sus poderes rechazaban total contacto con el agua por ser su contrario y por eso el agua le causaba esa sensación, igual podría ser otra cosa, quien sabe tal vez era medio gato, eso ultimo le causo gracia y no pudo evitar sonreír un poco, se acercó un poco al agua, sus pies quedaron en el límite de la alberca, logrando apreciar su propio reflejo, se miró fijamente hacía mucho tiempo que no se apreciaba a ella misma, no pudo evitar sentir que algo le faltaba a aquel reflejo pero, ¿qué?

-Sunset Shimmer- esa voz, no la odiaba pero era tan irritante.

-Profesora- respondió.

-¿Qué haces aquí?, creo que fui bastante clara contigo respecto a saltarte las clases.

-No es como que me extrañen- Twilight no supo cómo responder eso y Sunset lo noto –no se moleste en contestar, además la clase está por terminar y por desgracia toca su clase, si gusta podemos llegar juntas, así me tendrá vigilada.

Twilight dio un suspiro de resignación –deberías intentarlo.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Llevarte bien con los demás, no sé, cambiar tu actitud- eso último fue un golpe bajo, cambiar su actitud enserio, ¿quién se creía esa profesora?, no era nadie para decirle algo sobre su actitud, solo dos meses se han visto y ya cree poder cambiar algo en ella, pues que equivocada estaba.

Dicen que no debes actuar cuando estás enojado, y esa frase le cayó como balde de agua fría a la pelirroja, literalmente. Quiso decirle lo que pensaba de su consejo y dio un paso hacia enfrente olvidándose por completo de que estaba justo en la orilla de la alberca, lo siguiente que sintió fue la sensación de la fría agua contra su cuerpo, la falta de oxígeno, la visión borrosa y sentía que no tenia de donde apoyarse para salir del lugar, la desesperación que se adueñó de su cuerpo era demostrada en intentos por tomar aire, pero solo tragaba agua, ni siquiera la voz le salía para gritar o algo, pues su mente estaba nublada y su instinto de supervivencia era lo único que impedía que se quedara inmóvil, pero no duro mucho pronto sus fuerzas se terminaron, como si aquel liquido comenzara a disolver su cuerpo a lo lejos muy lejos escucho un grito distorsionado y el charpeó del agua antes de cerrar los ojos, dejando salir el poco aire que sus pulmones resguardaban.

Una luz cegadora la incomodo, sentía la boca seca y el cuerpo pesado, _"que, ya me morí"_ , fue el primer pensamiento que su mente creo, poco a poco su vista se fue acostumbrando a la luz, logro apreciar la habitación que le era conocida, hasta que su cerebro logro procesar la información -¿mi… habitación?- logro decir, pero su cabeza le respondió con un fuerte dolor de cabeza, -Ahg, mierda, ¿qué demonios me paso?

-Te agradecería que cuidaras tu lenguaje- _"¿pero qué?"_ , al lado de ella se encontraba su profesora, tenía una crema des inflamatoria en las manos y al lado de ella unas vendas.

-¿Cómo… como llegue…

-Te caíste a la alberca ya no te acuerdas.

-Si- decía al tiempo que sobaba su cabeza encontrándose con una venda –pero, ¿qué paso después?

Observo como su profesora meditaba unos momentos ya había visto esa expresión en clases, era cuando explicaba algo complicado.

-Te saque del agua y te aplique los primeros auxilios, no tragaste tanta agua asique reaccionaste pronto, pero…

-¿Pero?

-¿Sunset tienes alguna fobia?- esa pregunta dejo sin palabras a la pelirroja, _"no, no, no, no, no pudo haberse dado cuenta o, ¿sí?, no todos sabemos nadar a que viene lo de la fobia, hay porque no me morí"_

-Amm… no que yo sepa- _"bueno a ver si ya no pregunta"_.

-En ese caso, debo decirte que le tienes fobia al agua.- Era obvio que no le había creído nada, pero de alguna forma no le molestaba tanto como creía –cuando te saque del agua entraste en pánico, no te podías controlar y es natural que no lo recuerdes o solo recuerdes los sonidos y breves imágenes, corriste un poco pero con la ropa mojada te resbalaste y te golpeaste con una de las tribunas quedando inconsciente, pedí permiso para traerte a tu casa ya que me informaron que tus padres no se encuentran en el país.

-Entonces usted me ha estado cuidando- volteo a ver el reloj, las 7:00, las clases se terminan a las 2:00 y todavía quedaban dos clases más –ha sido mucho tiempo.

-Sí, pero no podía dejarte sola e inconsciente.

-Gracias- ella misma se sorprendió de lo que había dicho, pero sentía que debía hacerlo.

-No es nada- Twilight estaba igual de sorprendida, lo notaba en su voz –pero creo que lo mejor es que superes esa fobia- su cuerpo se tensó totalmente, _"por favor todo menos eso"_ , -yo te ayudare, tienes un día libre, asique te veré pasado mañana nos veremos después de la escuela, compra un traje de baño escolar y practicamos, se cómo tratar cosas así, tenemos un trato.

Observo la mano de su profesora, que era esa sensación de querer tomarla y no soltarse –no prometo nada.- fue lo que contesto y estrecho su mano con la de su profesora.

…

 **Me retrase una semana lo sé, pero les traje sunlight asique gócenlo.**


	6. Grandiosa y Poderosa

**Especiales de EBS**

 **Grande y poderosa**

" _ **Me volé la cabeza con el título a que si :3"**_

…

Hola, lector o lectora, siéntete honrado u honrada, ya que la gran y poderosa Trixie narrara este especial, claro con la autorización de la autora.

 **En un frio, oscuro y húmedo sótano la autora estaba amarrada a una silla. –Ya no hay respeto.**

Jejeje… -nerviosa –olvida eso, comencemos con lo importante, te relatare un poco de la gran y poderosa Trixie.

Trixie no recuerda mucho de sus padres, más específicamente a mi madre, a quien no conocí, mi padre era un enigmático presentador de circo y de igual manera un mago sorprendente, mi madre tenía 15 años cuando lo conoció y callo rendida a sus pies, de ese enamoramiento nació Trixie, pero mi madre tuvo miedo y en cuanto me dio a luz me entrego a mi padre, ni yo ni mi padre supimos nada mas de ella.

Durante los primeros años de la infancia de Trixie, mi padre cuido de mí, era el mejor sin duda y debo decir que con lo poco que me enseño ha sido suficiente para mantenerme fuerte, aún conservo una foto que guardo celosamente de donde estamos los dos, solo he tenido la confianza de mostrarse a otra persona pero eso se los contare más adelante, fue un periodo corto pero de los mejores, hasta que la Agencia Canterlot se metió en nuestras vidas.

Lo peor pero a la vez lo mejor que me ha pasado.

Desde que Trixie tiene memoria siempre ha tenido una marca en medio del pecho; una varita con una estrella de cinco picos que deja salir una estela celeste, mi padre siempre dijo que era algo especial, pero ni él sabía que era. Por esa razón tuvo miedo cuando la Agencia dijo que yo podía estar en peligro ya que la marca de mi pecho era peligrosa. Mi padre en su ingenuidad creyó lo que decían y me entrego a ellos, la Agencia prometió que yo volvería junto a él cuándo Trixie se hubiera "curado". Mentira.

No recuerdo lo último que me dijo, creo que era algo importante, pero no logro recordarlo.

Cuando Trixie llego a la Agencia todos me trataban muy bien diciendo que podía confiar en ellos, bola de hipócritas, lo raro es que en ese tiempo nunca me encontré con la mama de Sunset, fue hasta después de algunos años que la conocí.

Unos meses después de llegar a la agencia, la cosa se empezó a poner "rara", por llamarlo de alguna manera, comenzaron a hacerme pruebas físicas y de sangre, recuerdo que los brazos me dolían por tantas agujas, algunas veces Trixie estaba tan débil que no podía levantarme de mi cama, pero no levantarse no era opción para Trixie.

De ahí llegaron las pruebas físicas, y con ello mi odio hacia los científicos, batas blancas, palabras raras y el hecho de que solo miraban a Trixie como un sucio conejillo de indias, al que podían manipular a diestra y siniestra como se les antojaba.

Solían conectar una especie de casco a la cabeza de Trixie, era como si un millón de agujas traspasaran mi cabeza, yo gritaba con fuerza que pararan que dolía, que quería ir a casa, pero nunca escucharon, solo les importaba su objetivo, saber de lo que realmente era capaz. Durante las noches no podía dormir gracias a las horribles migrañas.

Conforme Trixie crecía llego la rebeldía, la acongojada niña fue quedando en el pasado dando paso a una Trixie rebelde y cretina. Los experimentos seguían siendo dolorosos, algunas veces los combinaban con descargas eléctricas que le recorrían todo el cuerpo, causando a Trixie quemaduras internas de las cuales aún tengo cicatrices, según ellos creían que con eso me mantendrían controlada y no me revelaría por miedo. Mmm, en parte fue verdad.

Si Trixie debiera destacar a uno de sus verdugos seria la doctora Chrysalis. Una mujer alta y hermosa, o por lo menos lo era; ya te explico porque, era despiadada, tal vez suene loco pero su rostro se mostraba placentero al ver sufrir al cualquiera, y Trixie se volvió su objetivo principal, algunas veces se quedaba hasta tarde, argumentaba que tenía que realizarle pruebas a Trixie...

Si amarrar a alguien a una silla contra su voluntad, y comenzar a traspasar la carne viva con más de un aparato punzante, con la excusa de poner a prueba su rapidez para la sanación, si eso significa la ciencia, entonces esa tipa era toda una científica.

Como Trixie dijo antes la agencia fue lo peor y lo mejor, y doña científica loca ayudo mucho a mejorar mi estancia. En una de mis oscuras sesiones con Chrysalis, no lo soporte más, con un pica hielo rasgaba mi piel desde mi tobillo hasta mi rodilla clavándolo con fuerza suficiente para llegar hasta el hueso de mi pierna, Trixie gimoteaba de dolor, no podía gritar porque tenía un pañuelo cubriendo mi boca y los ojos vendados, un segundo pica hielo traspaso mi otra pierna, sudaba a cantaros y sentía la sangre deslizar por mis pantorrillas, Chrysalis decía un montón de cosas que no entendía, hasta que logre escuchar _"pobre chica, ni siquiera pudiste volver con tu papi"_ , su risa, la odiaba, ODIABA A CHRYSALIS, mi cuerpo se llenó de ira, no supe lo que hice, pero quería matarla a cualquier costo, lo último que recuerdo fue un incendio y los gritos desesperados de Chrysalis porque apagaran las llamas que consumían su cuerpo. No sé si sobrevivió, y no me interesa.

Después de eso me consideraron un peligro, tenían miedo de Trixie, como última medida me encerraron en las celdas de la Agencia, solo que con un especie de casco que cubría mis ojos, ya que gracias a los experimentos descubrieron que yo dependía totalmente de mi visión para ejecutar mis poderes, y así termine en las celdas, pero no sola –sonrisa tonta al ataque.

Trixie logro darse cuenta de que había alguien más en ese lugar y me sorprendí escuchando la voz de otra chica, su tímido hola sacudió a mis sentidos, una voz dulce, no pude ignorarla y comenzamos a hablar, cuando me dijo su nombre me sorprendí, le quedaba como anillo al dedo, Starlight, y eso era para mí la luz en mi oscuridad y aunque no la podía ver, sabía que ahí estaba con solo escuchar su voz, era la luz de la estrella que creí apagada. Se convirtió en mis ojos, me decía como era alrededor y si algo cambiaba, no cambiaba mucho pero siempre le preguntaba tan solo para escucharla hablar. Me conto de su vida afuera, había viajado por muchos lugares ya que su familia era adinerada, también el cómo había terminado es la Agencia, me gustaba la manera en que relataba sus viajes, me gustaba imaginar cómo serían todos esos lugares, era mi fantasía, pues todo lo que yo conocía era la agencia.

Así fue por un tiempo, hasta que otras tres chicas llegaron, según lo que me dijo Starlight tenían una máscara que les impedía hablar, ya que sus poderes provenían de sus voces, asique nuestro único medio para comunicarnos era Starlight, las Dazzilings, como Stalight me dijo que se llamaban, se convirtieron en nuestras compañeras, y a pesar de nuestras limitaciones al comunicarnos logramos establecer cierta conexión entre las cinco, claro que Trixie se entendía mejor con Starlight. Trixie estaba sorprendía pues creí que era la única persona con esta clase de poderes, y la única pregunta que nos hacíamos era, ¿seremos las únicas o habrá alguien más?, esa pregunta se resolvió en menos tiempo del que pensé.

Parecía otro día más en nuestra celda, los gritos alarmados de los guardias y las alarmas daban la señal de que un intruso se había colado a las instalaciones, la tensión era enorme hasta que escuche como las puertas explotaban, entre tanto ruido solo podía escuchar las voces de mis compañeras, lo que me sorprendió pues como dije las Dazzilings no podían hablar y mi sorpresa fue mayor al sentir como me arrancaban el casco que cubría mis ojos, me encontré con una chica de cabello bicolor. Fue cuando Trixie conoció a Sunset o como me gusta llamarla a Tocino, las cosas se pusieron locas después de eso. Por instinto busque a Stalight, quería verla y rápidamente la ubique por su voz y también porque se me acerco diciendo que debíamos irnos, debo admitir que era más bonita de lo que pensé, pero rápidamente me concentre, al ver alrededor casi todo estaba quemado y lo que no, se estaba quemando. Tocino nos dijo que quería liberarnos y que ella era como nosotras, además de que sabía el porqué de nuestros poderes, pero debíamos escapar primero, así lo hicimos tuvimos complicaciones pero yo conocía la agencia como la palma de mi mano, asique las guie al almacén donde guardaban los vehículos, por lo que escuche en ese entonces una de las Dazzilings, que yo ubique como Aria, tomo el volante de una camioneta bastante grande y la echó a andar, las demás nos subimos para escapar, claro que había un problema; estábamos en una isla, no había para donde escapar o eso creímos. Tocino le comenzó a dar indicaciones hacia dónde ir, nos dirigimos hasta una pared de roca con la agencia pisándonos los talones, creí que moriríamos, pero Tocino y la presión hicieron que Aria pisara con furia el acelerador hasta "impactarnos" con aquella pared, cuando abrí mis ojos, no sabía dónde estábamos y todas estaban igual de sorprendidas que yo, todas excepto Tocino. Nos dijo que nos explicaría todo más tarde, pero primero debíamos ir a un escondite que tenía en aquel lugar.

Bueno eso es todo lo que la grrrrrran y poderrrrrrrosa Trrrrrrrrrrixie dirá en este especial. Antes de que la autora se escape del sótano, asique me despido.

…

 **Bueno ya poniéndonos serios, espero y les haya gustado este especial, debo decir que tuve muchos problemas en la redacción ya que, Trixie habla en tercera persona y estuvo difícil al escribirlo, asique si algo no se entendió bien o algún consejo para mejorar la redacción es bienvenido. Y si se preguntan cuándo subiré el próximo capítulo de la historia, la verdad yo creo que si me voy a tardar dos o tres semanas ya que debo atender mi otra historia.**

 **Un saludo a AngelMariaNF a quien se le agracen sus comentarios y de igual forma a todos los que leen estos especiales.**

 **Y por cierto subí el capítulo de EBS en lunes pensando que era martes jajá se me va la onda, pero también por eso subí esto hoy miércoles, digo para emparejar.**

 **Así que sin más que decir nos leemos en el próximo capítulo de esta historia.**


	7. Comencemos

**Especiales de EBS**

* * *

 **Antes de empezar este especial está situado pocos días después de que Sunset atacara Canterlot liberando a su futuro equipo.**

* * *

 **Comencemos**

" _ **No tengas miedo"**_

* * *

" _Una pequeña niña de unos tres añitos estaba sentada en la orilla de su cama, su cabello bicolor, lila y menta, destilaba pequeñas gotas de agua, su cuerpecito estaba envuelto en una toalla blanca, el miedo se reflejaba en sus ojos y temblaba violentamente, pero a que le temía si no había nadie más en aquella habitación donde se encontraba._

 _-Mamá… –pronuncio débilmente –papá… –su voz se quebraba, sentía mucho miedo y no había nadie, nadie que la abrazara, que la hiciera sentirse querida y protegida. Una corriente de aire se coló por la ventana, afuera lloviznaba y el ambiente era frio, por primera vez conocía la soledad, su corazoncito temblaba, y en su desespero se levantó de aquella cama, su habitación llena de juguetes, ahora estaba oscura y tenebrosa, no quería estar ahí y a pasos lentos y pequeños salió de aquel lugar. La mansión era grande, el agua salpicaba los vitrales suavemente, ni un solo ruido se escuchaba, solo sus pasos los cuales se confundían con la lluvia._

 _-¡Mamá! –Grito con temor a ser escuchada – ¡papá! –Con cada palabra que decía su voz se iba quebrando más y más, sus pasos se detuvieron, sus manitas apretaron la toalla con fuerza, para después mirar el ambiente lúgubre, tenía frio y su corazón solo ansiaba un abrazo o una palabra de cariño – ¿Dónde están? –Se sentó de forma que sus manos abrazaran sus rodillas, dejando que las leves brisas que se metían a la mansión jugaran con la toalla que la cubría, siendo esto lo más cercano a una caricia – ¿Por qué se van? –Preguntaba con culpa, tal vez ella no era lo que ellos querían –no me dejen… –sollozos y más sollozos, trataba de no hacerlo, trataba de no llorar, pues en palabras de su madre era molesto –seré mejor –dijo hablándole a la nada aun entre las gruesas lagrimas que trataba de reprimir sin éxito –pero no me dejen… tengo miedo…"_

Starlight despertó de golpe, sudaba y temblaba, sin remedio alguno llevo sus manos alrededor de su cuerpo, abrazándose a sí misma, tenía el corazón alborotado, trago saliva pesadamente solo para darse cuenta de que su boca estaba seca –carajo –maldijo por lo bajo, odiaba soñar con ese tipo de cosas, era muy molesto.

Observo alrededor, miro al suelo para encontrarse con Trixie quien dormía muy cómoda, en el suelo, lo cual la hizo recordar los hechos recientes, después de salir de Canterlot, Sunset las había llevado a una cueva, por fuera parecía un lugar digno de un vagabundo, pero eso era solo la fachada, tal parecía que aquella cueva ya había sido habitada con anterioridad, pues tenía una palanca que activaba un cambio en su apariencia dando así con algunas habitaciones, que para su mala suerte solo eran tres, asique debían compartir, Adagio y sus hermanas ocupaban la más grande, ella y Trixie ocupaban la mediana, dejando a Sunset con la habitación restante, ese lugar era muy curioso pues contaba con tecnología un poco extraña, pero ella rápidamente logro descifrar cómo funcionaba todo y así tener un lugar donde quedarse en aquella dimensión, que por lo que había oído se llamaba OOO. El temblor en su cuerpo la distrajo de sus pensamientos, era un ataque de miedo, hacia un tiempo que no tenía uno de esos, para ser precisos, desde que conoció a Trixie, pues su compañía era muy agradable, pero ahora no podía hacer nada para frenar aquel ataque, asique antes de que este se manifestara por completo se levantó de la cama para salir lo más rápido de la habitación, no quería despertar a su amiga asique tambaleándose llego a la puerta y salió del lugar, la cueva estaba situada en una colina un tanto alta, asique al salir se topó con un buen paisaje, que hubiera disfrutado más si no fuera por el ataque de miedo que le debilito las piernas asiéndola caer, comenzó a temblar violentamente y no pudo evitar que sus ojos derramasen lágrimas, necesitaba morder algo, las ansias la consumían, pero ya sabía la rutina de esos ataques, terminaría tendida en el suelo en posición fetal, llorando y sudando, apretando la mandíbula con tanta fuerza que sus encías sangrarían, había sufrido esos ataques desde su niñez, asique ya era costumbre, pero aun así no dejaba de ser desesperante y sofocante.

-¿Starlight? –no logro distinguir la voz que la llamaba, pero se sintió miserable al quedar expuesta de esa manera ante alguien. – ¿Qué te pasa? –levanto un poco la mirada para encontrarse con una cabellera de fuego.

Sunset estaba frente a ella, con cuidado los brazos de la pelirroja la levantaron, al final Sunset se había sentado con las piernas abiertas, sentando a Starlight sobre ella de manera protectora, Starlight no protesto al contrario, se aferró al pijama de la pelirroja, Sunset no sabía cómo reaccionar, había escuchado un ruido y se levantó solo para encontrar a la hacker tendida en el suelo temblando, sabía que estaba teniendo un ataque de miedo, los conocía bien, por lo que solo hizo lo que creyó correcto.

Pasaron alrededor de 15 minutos, cuando sintió que Starlight comenzaba a controlarse, la chica de ojos azulados levanto la mirada para encontrarse con la de Sunset, casi al instante oculto su rostro en el hueco del hombro de Sunset, sentía una enorme vergüenza, que estaría pensando la pelirroja de ella.

Escucho una pequeña risa, por parte de Sunset, asique la volteo a ver claramente confundía –si lo que te preocupa es eso –dijo divertida Sunset –no te preocupes, a mí también me han dado esas cosas, claro de forma diferente –Sunset no pudo evitar recordar todas aquellas lecciones de natación con Twilight, sus ataques no eran como los de Starlight, pero comprendía bien lo que sentía.

Starlight la miro confundida y Sunset noto eso, asique levanto su mano y apunto hacia su cabeza –recuerda puedo leer mentes.

-¡oh!... lo había olvidado –respondió en tono bajo.

-Si… –Sunset no supo que más decir, no había más de que hablar, podría preguntarle porque había salido de su habitación en medio de un ataque o porque no le pidió ayuda a Trixie pero no quería parecer entrometida, apenas conocía a esa chica.

-¿Por qué estas despierta? –pregunto tímidamente Starlight.

-Estaba pensando y no podía dormir.

-¿En que esta…? –Starlight se cortó inmediatamente, no quería parecer imprudente.

-En alguien –respondió Sunset con simpleza. Le parecía muy graciosa la situación, de alguna manera esa chica le provocaba cierto grado de ternura, asique, porque no contarle un poco de ella –pregunta si quieres, pero me tendrás que decir porque estabas aquí sola.

-¿Y si digo que no? –Starlight se sintió en posición de poner reglas, pero si ella quería jugar, Sunset podía hacerlo mejor.

-Si haces eso, simplemente usare el control de mente y hare que me lo digas.

-No harías eso –respondió con algo de miedo, separándose de Sunset quedando frente a frente, de manera que sus manos quedaron en los hombros de la pelirroja.

-¿Quieres tentar tu suerte? –pregunto de forma picara.

No supo si fue la forma en la que lo dijo o esa estúpida y sexy sonrisa solo que hizo a Starlight sentirse asustada y ansiosa.

-De acuerdo –acepto finalmente la hacker –pero responderás cualquier pregunta.

-Muy bien.

-¿En quién pensabas?

-En una persona.

-¡Sunset!

-Jajaja, muy bien tú ganas, en una mujer.

-¿Una chica?

-No, una mujer, hay diferencia.

-Okey, ¿qué era ella de ti?

-Paso.

-Dijiste que contestarías todas mis preguntas.

-Ahg… era importante para mí, hablando románticamente.

-¿La amabas?

-Esa es una palabra muy fuerte, ¿no crees?

-La de las preguntas aquí soy yo, asique responde.

-Me atraía solo eso diré.

-¿Terminaron?

-En realidad nunca hubo nada.

El semblante de Sunset había decaído, Starlight sintió una pequeña punzada de culpa asique trato de arreglarlo un poco –tuve una pesadilla –soltó sin más –sobre cómo era mi infancia, soy de una familia adinerada, jamás padecí necesidad o alguna cosa de esas y no conozco la pobreza, siempre tuve lo mejor y mis padres consentían todos mis caprichos, pero siempre fue una vida vacía, lo tenía todo y no tenía nada, muy cliché ¿no crees?

-La verdad, sí. –Starlight soltó una pequeña risita y siguió con su relato.

-Los extrañaba, a mis padres, envidiaba a los niños en los festivales, ellos felices abrazando a su familia y yo sola, sin nadie, al final creo que fue gracias a eso que me desarrolle como hacker, como no tenía con quien compartir mis pensamientos e ideas, termine usando las redes sociales para eso, sabes es tan fácil manipular gente por medio de ellas, solo hay que hacerlas sentir importantes y parte de algo, y listo puedes manipular a toda una bola de inútiles con baja autoestima, que miserables al igual que yo.

-No digas eso. –Starlight volteo a ver a Sunset con una expresión de sorpresa ante sus palabras –por lo que vi, lograste más que eso, digo te colaste a los archivos de una agencia súper secreta además de que lograste escapar, no creo que eso sea ser miserable.

-Si no fuera por ti no creo que lo hubiéramos logrado.

-Pero que dices, tú tienes una mente brillante tarde o temprano lo hubieran hecho, yo solo me adelante un poco.

-Ah… – _"¿Y cómo voy a responder eso? Vamos Starlight te está elogiando debes decirle algo… ¡pero que!... tal vez algo como; tus llamas son hermosas… nooooo va a leer mi mente de nuevo"_

-Oye –la voz de Sunset interrumpió sus pensamientos, y ella ya esperaba la burla de la pelirroja claro que nunca se imaginó la pregunta que vendría – ¿Estas cómoda? –Starlight sintió el calor subir a su rostro, la verdad si estaba cómoda, muy cómoda para su gusto, pero que vergüenza, Sunset finalmente soltó la risa que estaba reteniendo desde que leyó los pensamientos anteriores de la hacker. Starlight oculto su rostro en el cuello de la pelirroja no sabía si estaba molesta o avergonzada o tal vez las dos. A los pocos segundos reunió un poco de valor para voltear a ver a la pelirroja, para encontrarse con una sonrisa socarrona de Sunset, de esas que a veces tienen los niños pequeños cuando hacen alguna maldad y si, pronto Stalight supo a que se debía esa sonrisa.

-¡Deja de leer mi mente! –grito llena de vergüenza, para después hacer un puchero, que Sunset solo puedo calificar como adorable.

-Lo siento –dijo aun divertida la pelirroja –sé que mis llamas son hermosas pero no es para que te pongas así.

-Te detesto.

-¿Pero porque? –Fingió demencia –creí que ya nos llevábamos mejor.

-Eres muy molesta.

-Solo poquito.

Starlight no respondió y se acomodó en el cuerpo de la pelirroja en una posición más cómoda dejando recargada su cabeza en el pecho de Sunset quien rodio su cintura con sus brazos.

-Y respondiendo tu pregunta –dijo de repente Starlight –Sí, estoy cómoda.

-Se nota –dijo con una sonrisa Sunset.

Starlight solo se acomodó mejor en Sunset como respuesta, a lo lejos se podían ver lo que parecían ser castillos, pero solo uno sobresalía entre todos, ambas fijaron su vista en aquella estructura.

-¿Qué crees que pase después?, ósea huimos de Canterlot y de nuestra propia dimensión, además de que estoy segura de que nos buscaran –pregunto Starlight.

-No lo sé, pero tengo el presentimiento de que lo que sea que pase ahora será mejor que lo que vivimos en nuestra propia dimensión.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Porque aquí no hay padres ausentes, ni mujeres con secretos ocultos.

-Creo que esa mujer te dio donde más te dolía.

-Creo que sí, pero tú también tienes un pasado interesante.

Starlight no dijo nada más, pero compartía la misma idea que la pelirroja efectivamente ese lugar sería un buen comienzo lejos de las personas que las lastimaron, después de todo era bueno comenzar nuevamente.

* * *

 **¡He regresado!, luego de un buen tiempo de ausencia, por fin he podido actualizar nuevamente, si tal vez sea un especial, pero a mí no me engañan ustedes querían saber cómo comenzó la relación de esas dos.**

 **Un saludo como siempre a AngelMariaNF sus bellos comentarios.**

 **Sin mas que decir yo me retiro.**


	8. Danza de dos almas

**Especiales EBS**

…

 **Okey si pusieron atención al capítulo anterior a este especial recordaran cierto flashback que tuvo Twilight, pues nos vamos a ese tiempo un día antes del baile. Ha leer se ha dicho.**

…

 **Danza de dos almas**

" _ **Nuestro último recuerdo"**_

…

Luego de meses de… como llamarlo a estas alturas… ¿relación clandestina?, bueno creo que podría denominarlo así, aunque si me preguntas, en una relación no se guardan secretos de ese calibre.

Llevo una semana encerrada en mi departamento, sin ir a la escuela y lo único que he comido es, comida instantánea y gelatina. No sé cuándo fue la última vez que me bañe… creo que ya me hace falta, porque el olor de mis axilas me está matando, pero yo no tengo la culpa, bueno creo que te preguntaras el porqué de mi deplorable ánimo.

Hace una semana me decidí a declararle mis sentimientos a mi profesora, si, esa mujer molesta que no me deja pórtame mal en la escuela, me tiene loca, yo ya no consideraba esto como un juego, pero creo que ella no piensa lo mismo. Acabo de descubrir que tiene una linda familia y yo soy… no sé qué soy para ella. Supongo que alguien con quien desahogarse, si, tal vez sea eso.

Escuche el tono de mi celular que me avisaba que me había llegado un mensaje, ahogue un quejido en mi almohada, saben a estas alturas creo que mi pijama y yo nos hemos hecho una sola, con una flojera que no sabía que tenía levante el pequeño artefacto, me encontré con un mensaje de ella.

 _Twilight 3_ ¿Te encuentras bien?_

 _Sunset *-*_ Si, solo no tengo ganas de ir a la escuela._

 _Twilight 3_ ¿Segura?, no has venido en toda la semana, me tienes preocupada._

Saben a qué huele la hipocresía, a axilas, mugre y a mi pequeño corazón ilusionándose.

 _Sunset *-*_ No te preocupes, soló, me da flojera la última semana de escuela._

 _Twilight 3_ Nunca cambias niña. ¿Vendrás al baile de graduación?_

El baile, lo había olvidado.

 _Sunset *-*_ Eh, no sé, mis padres vendrán a verme, asique no sé si asista._

Eso era una mentira, pero no tenía ganas de verla, había preparado tantas cosas para ese día, ahora no creo que tenga caso el presentarme. Escuche nuevamente el tono de celular.

 _Twilight 3_ ¿Enserio?... la verdad esperaba poder verte, claro porque bailar no creo que podamos, aunque tengamos las máscaras, llamaríamos mucho la atención por ser mujeres._

 _Sunset *-*_ Sí, que lastima, igual si me animo a ir te mando un mensaje._

 _Twilight 3_ Si ocupas algo me llamas, ¿sí?_

 _Sunset *-* Si._

Arroje el móvil lejos, luego de mandar el último mensaje. ¿Por qué tenía que ser así?, yo la quería, yo si pensé que esto podría funcionar.

Cerca de mi estaba el control del estéreo, lo tomo para prender el dispositivo el cual comenzó a tocar "analogía" de Shakira, toda la semana había repetido la misma canción, por dos cosas me recordaba mucho mi situación y segundo me daba flojera quitar la repetición automática.

Porque todo el tiempo que pasé junto a ti  
Dejo tejido su hilo dentro de mi

Y aprendí a quitarle al tiempo los segundos  
Tú mi hiciste ver el cielo aún más profundo  
Junto a ti creo que aumenté más de 3 kilos  
Con tus tantos dulces besos repartidos

Habían pasado tantas cosas en esos meses, Twilight era una persona maravillosa, aprendía tantas cosas a su lado, siempre enseñándome a ver más allá de las personas, no lo voy a negar me ha cambiado, y sentía que volvía a confiar en alguien nuevamente, tenía una manera de ver las cosas tan bonita que me hacía difícil el no enamorarme más de ella, no sabía cómo explicar eso, ni mucho menos me di cuenta cuando paso, pero cuando me di cuenta yo ya era de Twilight. No solo me ayudo a superar mi fobia, no, ella hizo mucho más que eso. Creía en ella, lo hacía enserio, me sentía como si nada me fuera a pasar mientras estuviera con ella, me sentía fuerte como nadie y quería que ella se sintiera de la misma forma conmigo.

Pero olvidaste una final instrucción  
Porque aún no sé como vivir sin tu amor

Pero al final, creo que no me dijo cómo reaccionar ante la traición, por supuesto que jamás espere venir algo así de ella, pero como podía prevenir algo así, me retorcí un poco en mi cama, la espalda comenzaba a dolerme de tanto estar

Acostada pero me dolía más el corazón… genial, ahora me estaba convirtiendo en una cursi, bueno ya lo era gracias a Twilight.

Y fue por ti que escribí más de 100 canciones  
Y hasta perdoné tus equivocaciones  
Y conocí más de mil formas de besar  
Y fue por ti que descubrí lo que es amar  
Lo que es amar

Aun a estas alturas no quería creer lo que mis ojos me habían mostrado aquella vez, me sentía estúpida, pero no quería aceptar lo que pasaba, todos esos momentos que vivimos juntas no quería creer que no habían valido nada para ella, no tenía razón para mentirme de esa forma, ¿o acaso lo hizo para darme una lección?, no ella no haría eso… ¿o sí?, la cabeza me dolía de pensar tanto, solo ocupaba que me lo dijera para no involucrarme con ella o mínimo para no ilusionarme. Me sentía usada, engañada y enamorada, no había peor combinación.

Una imagen se me metió a la cabeza Twilight, yo y porque no tal vez un pequeño niño o niña, pero esa imagen murió siendo remplazada por lo que vi por la ventana de su hogar aquella noche, no era yo quien estaba a su lado era un tipo al que creo que tuvo demasiada suerte al tener a una mujer como Twilight a su lado.

Continúe torturándome mentalmente hasta que me dormí.

Saben que odio; que me despierten, y saben que odio más, ¡que me despierte con un montón de ruido estresante!

El timbre de mi apartamento sonada insistentemente, tal parecía que quien sea que estuviera del otro lado de la puerta no se iría hasta que atendiera. Me levante torpemente de la cama, camine despacio y como si la desgracia estuviese de mi lado mi dedo pequeño del pie choco contra una de las patas de la mesa de noche que estaba a mitad de la sala.

-¡Hijo de puta! –grite y me eché en el sofá para poder apaciguar el dolor, aunque no pude concentrar porque escuche una risa molesta del otro lado de la puerta. Lo que me faltaba, el idiota de Comet estaba del otro lado.

-¡Sunset abre! –lo escuche del otro lado.

Me levante para al fin abrirle la puerta. – ¿Qué quieres? –le dije malhumorada.

-Hay ni siquiera me invitas a pasar, que modales los tuyos –se hizo el digno.

Comet era el único que sabía de mi relación con Twilight. Ya que era el encargado de la biblioteca y nos encontró en una situación poco convencional, claro que al principio era molesto, con sus preguntas tontas, para mí solo era un idiota, solitario y pervertido, pero descubrí que al final no era mala persona, terminamos siendo amigos y también me enseño que las apariencias engañan, ya que cualquiera diría que es el chico ejemplar, callado y responsable, con su típico peinado de librito y uniforme impecable. Solo era un chico que aspiraba a ser un bailarín callejero, ¿bastante irónico, no?

-No estoy de humor Comet –le dije aun sin dejarlo entrar.

El chico arqueo una ceja mirándome incrédulo con sus ojos grises –no vine porque quise, la señorita Sparkle me pidió que viniera a ver si estabas en prisión.

Solté un suspiro pero antes de decir algo observe que Comet se cubría la nariz – ¡Por amor al pan! Sunset, cuanto hace que no te lavas la boca.

-Una semana –pensé un minuto, al final creo que necesito contarle esto a alguien –pasa, te tengo que contar algo.

Una vez dentro cerré la puerta, finalmente me di tiempo de ver bien a mi amigo, lejos de usar sus pantalones formales y su inseparable chaleco todo un nerd, pero hoy su estilo era diferente, traía un pantalón de mezclilla, una camisa blanca de botones y un saco color beige muy elegante. Su cabello negro estaba libre sin ningún tipo de gel o cera, era raro sin ver su estilo de libro.

\- ¿Qué te paso? –pregunte refiriéndome a su atuendo.

-Me entrevistaron para irme a estudiar al extranjero, mi padre está decidido a tener un hijo médico. Pero eso no importa, ¿paso algo con la señorita Sparkle?

-Yo… –mire a otro lado –me estoy volviendo loca. Comet ella… ella es… una mujer casada y no solo eso, tiene un hijo.

No sé cómo describir la deformidad en la que se convirtió el rostro de mi amigo. A pasos lentos se empezó a acercar a mí, puso ambas manos en mis hombros mientras me miraba incrédulo.

-¿Qué dijiste? –pregunto aun en trance.

-Lo que escuchaste… Twilight es casada. –Observe a Comet un momento. Hasta que exploto.

-¡¿QUÉ?! –comenzó a caminar en círculos lo cual me empezaba a preocupar.

-Oye, oye, cálmate ni yo reaccione así. –Puse mis manos en sus hombros para frenarlo.

-Tú no lo entiendes, tenemos la misma edad y tú no solo conseguiste tener una relación con alguien, sino que te ligaste a la profesora, A LA PROFESORA, y a una casada, CASADA…

-¿Y eso que? –la verdad no entendía a lo que se refería.

-Que tú conseguiste vivir una novela y yo aquí más virgen que otra cosa –se dejó caer sobre el sillón derrotado –mi orgullo se fue al caño.

Sonreí involuntariamente, me senté junto a él, dando pequeñas palmadas en su espalda –Tal vez si dejaras de mirar la ropa interior de las chicas.

Me miro con una sonrisa y después se relajó –Sí… eso no pasara, ¿asique tu linda profesora es casada?

-Si, como lo oyes –recargue mi espalda en el respaldo del sofá, mirando el techo –me siento usada.

-Si quieres un consejo amoroso no lo esperes de mi –imito la misma postura que yo.

-No, pero igual necesitaba decírselo a alguien.

-¿Ella te lo dijo?

-No, claro que no, lo descubrí yo misma.

-Tal vez, deberías hablar con ella.

-Comet, no quiero ni verla.

-¿Entonces te pudrirás en este apartamento hasta los 40?

-No suena mal.

Note como se movía para mirarme de frente –Sunset deberías ir.

-Que no.

-Pero…

-¡No entiendes que me enamore! –Grite desesperada y con la voz quebrada –no estoy jugando, me duele y no sabes cuánto, su traición y sus mentiras, el que me haya visto como su juguete, ¡creí en ella, enserio lo hice!, no esperaba nada, solo… no sé, la verdad no le costaba mucho decírmelo, ¿o sí?

Comet se quedó callado, pero luego poso su mano sobre mi hombro –Tal vez, ella quería decírtelo.

-¿Qué?

-No me mal intérpretes, no la estoy defendiendo, pero creo que aun tienes esperanza.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Yo lo vi Sunset, dirás que estoy loco pero creo que había algo en ustedes, sí, no soy experto en esas cosas, pero y si haces un último esfuerzo, digo tal vez ella te lo diga por su propia voluntad y te corresponda.

-¿Y porque esperaría tanto tiempo?

-Tal vez le da miedo tu reacción.

-No sé, qué pensar.

-Piénsalo, la esperanza es lo último que muere, además que más puedes perder. –Ya no respondí, hasta que sentí como se levantaba del sillón. –Me tengo que ir.

-¿Tan rápido? –pregunte.

-Sí, tengo que empacar mis cosas y todo eso –lo acompañe hasta la puerta.

-¿Enserio te iras? –aun no puedo creer que mi amigo se iría a estudiar al extranjero.

-Sí, ya está decidido –dijo ya afuera de mi departamento –te veré en la graduación.

-No recuerdo haberte dicho que iría.

-Pero lo harás, tienes que enfrentarte a ella, además te di clases de baile durante seis meses para esa noche, no lo eches a perder. –Su mano se dirigió a mi cabeza, desordenando mi cabello ya de por si desordenado. – ¡Ah! y no te olvides de darte un buen baño –dicho eso se fue.

No pude evitar sonreír, entre a mi departamento nuevamente, era una locura, pero tener un romance con mi profesora era una locura aún más grande, asique… creo que tomare un baño.

…

Twilight

La fiesta de graduación había comenzado hace una media hora, toda la escuela estaba ahí y puedo asegurar que había más de un colado. Ya había recibido varias propuestas para bailar y todas han terminado con un sonrojo de parte de algún alumno que me confundió con otro persona más en el baile y no los culpo, no soy la única docente que ha sufrido esa clase de confusión debido a la máscara que todo el mundo trae puesta, debo admitir que esto de la temática de antifaces es algo entretenida, no sabes quién puede estar al otro lado del pequeño pedazo de plástico, claro que el vestido tampoco ayuda a que los alumnos me reconozcan. Había elegido un vestido azul cielo, el cual me llagaba hasta los tobillos, era strapless, escotado de la espalda, en mis pies unos tacones de tirantes color plata, mi cabello recogido en un chongo alto con pequeños mechones sueltos, y por su puesto mi antifaz, pero pensándolo bien, creo que exagere, ¿Por qué?, muy simple yo solo estaba haciendo guardia para que los estudiantes no hicieran alguna cosa impropia, y si yo solo iba a eso, ¿para qué tanto esmero en mi arreglo?

Muchos dirán; orgullo femenino, por qué, a que mujer no le gusta sentirse cortejada por otros, es inevitable aunque algunas lo nieguen es naturaleza femenina, el sentirse hermosa es el delirio de muchas. Otros dirán; si te vez bien te sientes bien, y no lo niego, me siento excelente, pero, me falta alguien para complementar mi noche lo que lleva a una tercera razón; llamar la atención; y no, no es que me guste ser el centro de atención de todo el mundo, pero Sunset Shimmer no es todo el mundo.

Si, la niña rebelde se ha convertido en alguien muy especial para mí, no puedo negar que sigue siendo muy inmadura, pero no le quita la esencia tan original que posee, simplemente es un tipo de persona con la cual es muy difícil de encontrarse y que cualquiera disfrutaría de su compañía, como amiga o como amante y yo lo he disfrutado de ambas maneras (y no, no me refiero a la intimidad).

Claro que, no me importaría enamorarme de ella, pero las circunstancias me impiden el mencionar la palabra "amor" y "Sunset" en la misma frase, si bien podría ser coronada como la mala de la historia, pues dirán qué; yo solo la ilusiono y juego con ella, pues bien, podría ser cierto, estoy jugando con juego con ocultarle la verdad, no, no se lo merece, pero, puedes culparme, yo no elegí sentir esto, lo evite, lo juro, pero no pude evitarme verme cautivada con su persona, en sentidos que rebasan mi lógica, su presencia me hace olvidar el compromiso que selle con un "acepto" que debía ser roto por la muerte, pero al parecer, ha sido roto por un brillo de sol que causa estragos en mi mente y corazón.

Pero ella es joven, y como yo he amado a varias personas, ella lo hará, yo solo formare parte de su lista, pero la primera seré yo, no pienso en algo a largo plazo con ella, porque sé que ella hará su vida y si tuviéramos una relación formal solo le dificultaría mucho más su camino. Estoy dispuesta a dejarla ir, y recordarla con cariño, que mi verdad sea oculta porque lo último que deseo que ella se quede con un mal sabor de boca al tener mi recuerdo. Tal vez, sea miedo.

Mire alrededor nuevamente y no había rastro de ella, quizás no se había presentado, a lo lejos puede ver como Comet intentaba coquetear con una chica, bien podría preguntarle, pero prefiero ser más reservada con él.

Solté un suspiro en verdad quería verla.

Una canción pegajosa, pero tranquila comenzó, muchos se agruparon en la pista de baile, inclusive algunos de mis compañeros maestros, yo solo cerré mis ojos relajándome un poco, relajación que duro menos que una fracción de segundo, sentí como alguien acariciaba mi espalda en un movimiento lento llevando sus dedos desde el inicio de mi escote hasta mi nuca.

-Le he dicho cuanto me fascina ese lunar en su espalda. –Esa voz. Inmediatamente me volteé, para encontrarme con un antifaz dorado.

-Esa forma de estrella que tiene me resulta hermosa –Sunset sonrió con cada palabra que decía, lo admito la chica tenía una sensualidad inigualable de la cual, por fortuna mía, ella no era consiente.

-Creí que no vendrías.

-¿Y porque no lo haría? –recargo suavemente su espalda contra la pared. –No la dejaría plantada profesora.

Sonreí ante su comentario, también tome nota de sus ropas, traía puesto un traje negro, lo cual me sorprendía y también me decepcionaba un poco, deseaba verla con un vestido puesto, pero el traje tampoco era malo, saco y pantalón de vestir, una blusa blanca de botones y una corbata lila, su cabello atado a una coleta baja, si no te fijabas bien hasta podía hacerse pasar por un chico.

-Sunset –tenía que preguntar – ¿porque elegiste ese atuendo?

Ella sonrió –parezco un tipo, ¿verdad?

Me encogí de hombros –un poco.

-¡Excelente!, en ese caso no hay problema si le invito a bailar.

Mi cerebro hizo un pequeño "clic", esa chica pensaba en todo.

-Puede que acepte –le dedique una sonrisa.

Extendió su mano hacia mí, juro que vi un sonrojo. –Me concedería esta pieza. –su voz sonaba tímida, ternura era lo único que podría sentir.

La música llevaba un ritmo suave y constante, creí por un momento que tendría que guiar en el baile, pero Sunset, como siempre, me sorprendió con un buen desempeño a la hora de guiarse con la música, sus movimientos eran coordinados y se acoplaban a los míos, o ¿yo me acoplaba a ella?

 **Canción Halsey ft. Lauren Jauregui -Strangers**

No lo sé, pero me gustaba.

-¿Cuándo aprendiste a bailar? –pregunte.

-Comet me enseño, también me ayudo a elegir el traje.

Ere increíble el ambiente que se había formado, por un momento creí desconocer a Sunset, se movía rítmicamente siguiendo el compás de la canción, como si algo dentro de ella tratara de llegar a mí, pero no lograba saber el que. Mi mente quedo en blanco olvidándome de hasta quien era yo, mis compromisos, y la gente que dependía de mí, esa era la cualidad más grande de Sunset, su manera de llevarme al limbo, donde hasta ella parecía una extraña a mis ojos.

Cuando me levanto sola

Y estoy pensando en tu piel

Recuerdo, recuerdo lo que me dijiste

Dijiste que no somos amantes, que sólo somos extrañas

Sus manos recorrían mi cuerpo, hablándome en el lenguaje corporal que solo ella y yo conocíamos, llevándonos a creernos el centro del universo, donde nadie más que nosotras dos podría llegar.

Ella ya no me besa en la boca

Porque es más íntimo, entonces ella piensa lo que se lleva

Ella ya no me mira en los ojos

Demasiado asustada de lo que verá, alguien reteniéndome

En un momento dado sentí melancolía, como si algo en Sunset me dijera lo impaciente que se sentía, como si ansiará algo de mí, pero que podría yo darle, sentía desesperación, como si Sunset esperara que yo dijese algo, algo que ella ansiaba, que anhelaba y deseaba escuchar de mis labios, un desesperación que solo yo y nadie más podría convertir en calma.

Dijiste que no somos amantes, que sólo somos extrañas

Con la misma maldita hambre

De ser tocadas, de ser amadas, de sentirlo todo

La melodía seguía, _extrañas_ , esa palabra me bajo a la realidad, en un momento dado yo y Sunset no seriamos más que eso, más que un banal recuerdo del cual solo quedarían recuerdos muertos, porque yo tenía gravado en mí, el que ella y yo nunca llagaríamos más lejos de lo que ya habíamos llegado, quedaríamos en el pasado la una de la otra y nulamente seriamos parte del futuro.

Echo de menos las mañanas en las que estabas tumbada en mi cama

Echo de menos los recuerdos repitiéndose en mi mente

Echo de menos el pensamiento de un para siempre, tú y yo

Solo quedaría un recuerdo marcado en nuestras mentes que se borraría, yo seguiría por mi vida como la esposa ejemplar, y ella, pues no lo sé, ella podría elegir cualquier tipo de camino, pero yo no estaría en él.

Debía bajar del cielo al que me había llevado y aterrizarla en la tierra, sabía que le dolería, pero yo no estaría ahí para ver su dolor.

¿Egoísta?, sí, soy egoísta, pero no me ilusionare con un llano futuro, ni tampoco la ilusionare a ella. Esto se acababa esta misma noche.

La música culmino, pero antes de hacer otro movimiento, sentí como Sunset me jalaba hasta un rincón alejado de la multitud.

-Necesito hablar con usted, a solas, es importante –su tono de voz denotaba algún tipo de súplica y una fugaz idea se instaló en mi mente.

-Ven conmigo. –Tome su mano, salimos del gimnasio de la escuela (donde era el baile), y nos dirigimos al edificio principal, aun a oscuras pude llegar a nuestro destino; la biblioteca, era una suerte que Comet me haya entregado las llaves antes de que comenzara el baile.

Ambas ingresamos al interior del enorme salón y debo admitir que el tener una biblioteca tan grande fue una de las razones por las que decidí trabajar en esa escuela.

El gran ventanal nos daba una vista hermosa del firmamento nocturno; simplemente cautivante.

Mi atención de devolvió a Sunset, conocía esa manera nerviosa de jugar con sus dedos.

-¿Qué sucede Sunset? –Ella dirigió su mirar hacia mí, pero no podía leer lo que me decía su mirada, por la pieza de fantasía que estaba en su rostro.

-Necesito preguntarle algo, pero antes, le puedo pedir un favor.

De alguna manera eso me hacía sentir nerviosa –Si, dime.

-Yo –note como tragaba saliva, de alguna manera para reunir valor, pero, ¿para qué? –quiero que en este momento nos olvidemos de nuestros roles en esta escuela, me entiende, quiero que en este momento solo seamos Sunset y Twilight, dejemos de lado nuestro trato de profesora y alumna, bueno creo que eso lo dejamos de lado hace mucho tiempo ¿no cree? –Sunset sonreía forzosamente y eso me hacía temer lo peor.

-Sí, creo que si –respondí divertida, tratando de mantener la calma.

En cámara lente observe como Sunset retiraba el antifaz de su rostro, depositándolo en una mesa de estudio cercana a nosotras, dio unos cuantos pasos hacia mí, su mano subió a mi rostro, y repitiendo la acción anterior; retiro mi mascara acariciando disimuladamente mi mejilla derecha.

-Twilight –pronuncio débilmente, en un susurro dedicado solo para mí –responde solo si o no, okey.

Me lo pidió de una manera tan indescriptible, tan ella, que no pude negarme ni preguntar sus razones.

-S… si –tartamudeé de alguna forma me ponía nerviosa el que de repente Sunset me quisiera interrogar, no me gustaba.

-¿Crees que soy una niñata inmadura?

Me reí con eso, era una pregunta fácil –Sí.

-¿Te gusto?

Y como no podría hacerlo. –Si.

-¿Llego a provocar algo, lo que sea, en ti?

Comenzaba a hacerse más difícil contestarle. –Si.

-¿Puedo aspirar a ser algo más que tu alumna?

Sunset me lo haces tan difícil. –No.

-¿Alguna vez me has mentido?

99% verdad, 1% mentira –No. –La combinación perfecta.

Note como su cuerpo se tensaba y cerraba sus puños con algo de fuerza – ¿Podre seguir con mi vida después de esto?

Se me secaba la boca con pensar eso, pero Sunset es más fuerte de lo que ella cree. –Yo espero que sí, Sunset.

-¿Twilight tú, podrás seguir sin mí?

Sentí un nudo instalarse en mi garganta, eso no lo había pensado, ni mucho menos previsto, ¿qué haría yo sin Sunset?, hasta yo quisiera saber eso, no sé qué consecuencias me traerá esto a mí.

Mire atentamente a Sunset, tratando de buscar el origen de todas esas preguntas, pero a diferencia de otras veces donde Sunset me mostraba sus ojos totalmente claros, de color cian brillante casi traslucido, esta vez me encontré con una barrera, sus ojos se encontraban de un tono oscuro casi esmeralda, escondiendo recelosamente un secreto de Sunset.

-No necesitas saber eso.

-Ya veo –desvió la mirada –solo tenía curiosidad.

El ambiente se tornó pesado, iba a decir algo cuando unas explosiones de tras de nosotras llamaron nuestra atención. ¡Cierto!, abría fuegos artificiales ese día, para culminar el ciclo.

-Creo que ya no soy tu maestra. –Dije en tono melancólico.

Sentí su suave toque sobre mi mano, obligándome a mirarla.

-Para mí, fuiste mucho más. –Iba a contestar, pero mis labios fueron sellados por los de Sunset. Me deje llevar por su ritmo siniestro y tranquilo, como solo ella podía llevarlo, es una locura pensar que una persona podría provocar sensaciones contrarias en un mismo instante, pero ella lo hacía de tal manera que parecía natural. Lo admito, quisiera quedarme con ella, pero esta belleza de persona no está hecha para permanecer a mi lado.

Sentí sus manos jugueteando en mi espalda, trazando y delineando mí figura como queriendo gravarla en su mente, yo, por otro lado, plante la palma de mi mano en su nuca, demandando aún más sus labios, su lengua pidió permiso para ingresar a mi cavidad bucal, y como siempre, le di acceso ilimitado, nuestras lenguas comenzaron una danza sincronizada, siguiendo un ritmo que solo nosotras conocíamos, a la sinfonía de los suspiros traviesos que dejábamos salir de vez en cuando.

Choque con una de las mesas de estudio que estaban cerca, pero ni así corte algún tacto con Sunset, sentí como sus manos descendían rápidamente en desliz desesperado hasta mi trasero, arrancándome un gemido.

Me cargo asiéndome sentar en aquella mesa, finalmente nos separamos unos cuantos centímetros, sintiendo la mezcla de nuestros alientos, debido a la respiración irregular de la que éramos víctimas.

-Eres mi tentación –ante mi comentario Sunset sonrió. Se acercó a mi oído para susurrar.

-En ese caso, esta noche sí iremos al infierno. –Su lengua delineo el contorno de oído, encendiendo cada terminación nerviosa de mi cuerpo.

Mis manos pasaron de sus hombros hacia su saco, deslizándolo hasta caer al suelo, sentía como ella daba suaves y tortuosas lambidas a mi cuello desnudo. –Sunset –jadeé.

Escuche el "clic" del broche que mantenía mi vestido en su lugar, sentí como se deslizaba hacia abajo, dejándome desnuda hasta la cintura, pues no llevaba nada debajo. Espere otra acción por parte de Sunset pero solo sentí su cuerpo quedarse quieto, con su cabeza aun en mi cuello.

-¿Pasa algo? –pregunte volteando mi cabeza para tratar de verla.

-M-me da… vergüenza, mirar –"Linda", pensé, o es que acaso alguien podría ser tan adorable, acaricie su mejilla con mi mano, encarando su cara con la mía, un bellísimo sonrojo era el protagónico en su rostro. Le di un suave beso, era normal, su inexperiencia en la intimidad solo hacía que un fuerte deseo creciera en mi interior.

Al separarnos, su mirada se posó en el techo, como buscando la valentía que necesitaba para proseguir. Lo que me provocaba algo de culpa, estaba a punto de acabar con su inocencia.

Note como contenía la respiración y bajaba la mirada hacia mí en un movimiento lento, sus pupilas se dilataron oscureciendo su iris, y note como su respiración de aceleraba gracias al sube y baja desenfrenado de su pecho.

-Nunca había visto a una mujer desnuda –confeso, aun con un fuerte carmesí en el rostro, la sonrisa que se instaló en mi rostro fue todo lo contrario, me sentía tan vigorosa al ser la dueña de la inocencia de la pelirroja.

-¿Pue-puedo… tocar? –mordía su labio inferior con impaciencia esperando mi respuesta.

Asentí, sus manos se colocaron en mis hombros, bajando lento sus dedos viajaron por mis clavículas y el valle de mis senos, hasta que su mano derecha, valientemente, bajo hasta mi seno izquierdo dando una caricia temblorosa.

-Que suave –comento ella con su vista fija en mis senos, deje salir un suspiro, cuando estrujo su mano aun sobre mi seno, su mano se acomodó de manera en que su pulgar e índice tomaron mi pezón estirándolo, haciéndome soltar un gemido desde el fondo de mi garganta.

Con desperro jale su camisa, haciendo que los primeros cuatro botones salieran volando, dejándome ver su pecho, algo ahí me llamo la atención y desabroche los botones que se habían salvado de mi ataque, encontrándome con un tatuaje de un sol dividido en rojo y amarillo.

-No eres muy joven para tener un tatuaje –la mire en forma de reproche pero Sunset me miro divertida.

-¿Enserio quiere que le responda eso, pro-fe-so-ra?

Suspire al captar sus intenciones –combina contigo –después de decir eso me deshice de su camisa, que llego a parar en quién sabe dónde.

Nuevamente nuestras bocas se unieron en una danza voraz, no supe en que momento termine recostada en la mesa con Sunset devorando mi cuello, sentí como comenzaba a descender, a su paso cada vello de mi piel se erizaba, su caliente lengua trazaba camino de mi cuello a mis senos, donde metió uno a su boca asiéndome arquear mi espalda, coloque mis manos en su espalda, donde encontré el broche de su sostén el cual me comenzaba a molestar, me deshice de él y por lo que note Sunset no se dio cuenta de esto, pues seguía concentrada en mis senos, lo que me volvía loca, cada lambida, mordida o succión de su boca me hacían jadear y gemir cada vez más alto, su mano no quedaba atrás, masajeando mi otro seno, sentí una punzada de dolor y placer al sentir como pellizcaba mi duro pezón, a respuesta di un largo arañazo desde sus hombros hasta su espalda baja, pero ella respondió mordiéndome.

Antes de reclamarle, se incorporó para sacarme de lleno el vestido, dejándome solo con mis bragas, toda vergüenza desapareció de su rostro, me miraba con deseo y anhelo, siguiendo su ejemplo también me incorpore para despojarla de sus pantalones, dejándola en las mismas condiciones que yo.

Deslice mis manos por su cabello, desatándolo, apreté mis manos en su cuero cabelludo, suave y sedoso.

No supe en que momento mi chongo había desaparecido, liberando mi cabello dejándolo desordenado y con mi flequillo pegado a mi frente gracias al sudor de mi cuerpo.

Retire su ropa interior restante, y lo mismo paso con la mía, nos teníamos ahí completamente desnudas, ansiosas y deseosas de la una de la otra.

La atraje de nuevo hacia mí jalándola por la cintura, su caliente piel me hacía alucinar de manera espeluznante, su temperatura anormal siempre sería un secreto para mí.

La distancia entre nosotras era cada vez menos, en un movimiento certero coloco su rodilla en mi entrepierna, gemí en sus labios, mi sexo estaba empapado y ella no estaba diferente, la temperatura me hace pensar que deberás estábamos en el infierno, un glorioso infierno, donde gozaría de Sunset.

Sus pechos se frotaban con frenesí contra los míos, aun con Sunset encima, mi mano descendió hasta su sexo, abriéndome paso entre sus pliegues, estaba tan mojada, a reacción a eso, su rodilla se movió acariciando mi clítoris encendiendo mi cuerpo en puro deseo.

Mi pulgar se movió en círculos en su manojo de nervios, haciéndola gemir en mi oído, maldita mierda, podría córreme con solo escuchar su voz.

Conservando algo de mi cordura, mi índice siguió adelante hasta colocarse en su entrada; húmeda y estrecha.

De un momento sentí como Sunset temblaba, ante mi intromisión, pensé en detenerme, pero su mano se entrelazó con la mía, su rodilla nuevamente se movía, nunca, con ningún hombre que haya estado antes había sentido aquello que sentía con Sunset.

Introduje mi dedo en el interior de Sunset, ganándome un ataque hacia mis pechos, dándome una ráfaga de adrenalina que me hizo moverme con viveza en el interior de Sunset.

-Ve más rápido –exigió Sunset aun dándoles placer a mis senos.

Incremente mi velocidad, al momento que usaba otro de mis dedos, ambas voces se unieron, para inundar la habitación de una sinfonía dirigida por mis gemidos y los de Sunset.

Sentía mi cuerpo temblar, ahí estaba el clímax. Sentía las corrientes eléctricas en mi cuerpo haciéndome gozar con ella, pues Sunset también, junto conmigo tocaba las estrellas, en un limbo de placer y… algo más.

En medio del frenesí, escuche balbucear a Sunset, pero no logre descifrar el mensaje.

Los pequeños espasmos en mi cuerpo, consecuencia de nuestro desgarrador orgasmo no tardaron en aparecer, saque mis dedos del interior de Sunset sintiendo como tambaleaba al instante. Sus ojos cristalizados se encontraron con los míos, por un momento pensé en decirle la verdad, en darle una esperanza de un "nosotras", pero el miedo pudo ser más fuerte.

La abrace con fuerza, temiendo tener que separarme de ella, pero enfrentarme a mi presente era mucho más duro.

…

 **Y con eso se concluye el especial del día de hoy, me demore un poco más de lo habitual pero como ven, es un especial mucho más largo comparado con los otros, espero les haya gustado y sin más que escribir yo me despido.**


	9. Mi nombre es

**Especiales EBS**

 **Mi nombre es…**

" _ **No lo sabía, pero mi maldición y mi bendición tenia figura de mujer"**_

…

Es algo ridículo que a mi edad esta sea la primera vez que entro a una escuela, las tutorías en casa limitaban mucho mi contacto con el mundo exterior, ¡detesto esto, mierda, me siento tan idiota!

Gire mi cabeza, un largo vacío pasillo a mi izquierda, giro al otro lado, ¡sorpresa!, otro largo y vacío pasillo, di un largo suspiro, ¿Por qué rayos esta escuela tiene que ser tan grande?, me recargue en una de las ventanas que daban vista hacia afuera de las instalaciones. Un patio de concreto muy grande era lo que veía, con algunas jardineras muy bien cercadas y cuidadas, en realidad no era una vista muy interesante, pero era mejor que estar todo el día pegada al ventanal de mi departamento, estaba en el segundo piso de la secundaria Everton, llevaba alrededor de 10 minutos buscando mi salón sin éxito aparente. Cheque mi reloj con ansiedad 8:15 A.M. se supone que las clases comenzaban a las 7:45 según mi horario, tomo mi mochila que estaba en mi espalda al abrirla lo primero que vi fue la cabeza de mi geco.

 **N/A: Me acabo de enterar que la mascota de Sunset es un geco, y para colmo se llama Ray, jajaja… no sabía eso, tendré que corregir unos diálogos.**

— ¡Ray! —grite un poco más fuerte de lo que hubiere querido.

Mire a todos lados esperando que nadie estuviera cerca.

— Demonios —dije volviendo mi atención al reptil— ¿Qué haces aquí? —le di una leve caricia, sonreí un poco, pese a que llevaba casi 9 años con él seguía del mismo tamaño, no más grande que la palma de mi mano.

— Bueno, creo que tendré que ser más discreta contigo aquí —tome su pequeño cuerpo y lo metí a una de las bolsas más pequeñas de mi mochila que estaba en la parte superior de esta, así podría estar un poco más cómodo.

Apenas hice aquello, escuche unos pasos detrás de mí, oculte a Ray para después subir la cremallera de mi chaqueta, no es que tuviera frio o algo por el estilo, pero no quería que alguien notara la marca de mi pecho, tal vez sonaría algo infantil pero esa dichosa marca solo me causaba vergüenza y hasta cierto punto, solo es un constante recordatorio de que no soy como los demás y que no podre tener una vida tranquila como la mayoría de la gente, eso me producía un sentimiento de melancolía. Odiaba tener aquello en mi cuerpo.

— Disculpa —logre distinguir una voz masculina— solo alumnos del plantel pueden estar dentro de las instalaciones.

Me puse de pie y me di media vuelta encarándome con aquel sujeto, la verdad no era nada interesante, a su lado yo parecía una tachuela ¡maldito rascacielos andante!, su cabello era negro perfectamente peinado en forma de libro, traía unos pantalones formales negros, una camisa blanca de manga corta complementada con un chaleco de lana con un diseño de rombos, solo le faltaban unos lentes redondos y ¡Ta da!, un nerd larguirucho.

— Yo soy alumna de este plantel —le respondí con firmeza— simplemente tuve un problema de orientación.

La cara del chico de ser seria paso a una geta abochornada.

— Ohw —dijo mientras se rascaba la nunca apenado— lo lamento, es que nunca te había visto.

Alce una ceja sin mucho interés en lo que decía— Pues nunca había estado aquí, no sé si sea por eso —dije sarcástica.

— ¿Asique eres alumna nueva? —me di un golpe mental, ¿acaso no es obvio eso?

— Tal vez. —me encogí de hombros.

— Bien —me sonrió, eso fue un poco raro, no estaba acostumbrada a aquello a no ser que fuera por parte de mis que será interesante estar aquí. — te llevare a tu aula, ¿de qué grupo eres?

Rebusque en una de las bolsas traseras de mi pantalón y saque un papel donde estaban anotados mis datos.

— Tercer grado, grupo E, aula 17

— ¡Vaya!, también eres de tercer grado —dijo más emocionado de lo que esperaba— me llamo Bright Comet, soy del grupo C, aula 15 —extendió su mano hacia mí.

Era un tipo fastidioso, pero no parecía tener malas intenciones asique sin pensar estreche su mano con la mía, pero al instante nos soltamos.

— Wow —decía y tocaba su mano— ¿tienes fiebre o algo?

¡Mierda, lo había olvidado!, ¡mi temperatura!

— No es nada —respondí de inmediato— está haciendo demasiado calor. Porque no mejor vamos a la mentada aula 17.

— ¿Calor?, pero si tienes esa cosa puesta y para rematarla cerrada, además el verano está por terminar —señalo mi chaqueta.

— A ti sí que te encanta hacer preguntas, ¿no? —conteste con hastío.

— Bueno me callo —se rindió— pero aun no me dices tu nombre, yo ya te dije el mío.

Subimos por unas escaleras hasta el tercer piso, tal parecía ese era lugar donde estaban los terceros. Por alguna extraña razón sentí que mi marca palpitaba, solo hacia eso cuando mis emociones se descontrolaban, ya fuera que estuviera muy emocionada, o muy triste, o muy feliz, lo normal es que fuera cuando mis padres me visitaban, pero después de que me entere de su mentira deje de sentir aquello cuando me visitaban, pero ¿Qué era lo que estaba pasando ahora?, necesito calmarme, podría prenderle fuego a algo de seguir así. Pero no me podía tranquilizar cada paso que daba hacia esa puerta con el numero 17 impregnado mis ansias crecían.

— Yo… —todo parecía ir en cámara lenta, Comet se detuvo en la puerta aun esperando mi respuesta, yo me detuve junto con él, pero de mi garganta no salía nada, aun con la atención en mi Comet tocó la puerta— me llamo… — ¿Qué jodidos era esa extraña sensación?

— Adelante —dijo una voz femenina en el interior, _voz que jamás olvidaría._

Y como si al abrir la puerta liberaran mi voz, finalmente pude hablar, pero mis ojos turquesa ya no miraban a Comet.

— Me llamo Sunset Shimmer —la respuesta era para Comet, pero yo me quería dirigía a aquella mujer que me miraba en el interior del salón.

Ojos lavanda con el brillo cual estrellas del firmamento, porte elegante de vestimentas formales, cabello zafiro con excepción a aquellas dos franjas rebeldes, una fucsia y una morada, aunque llevaba tacones podía deducir que era más alta que yo con facilidad.

— Vaya nombre —escuche a Comet decir, después se acercó a la puerta para dirigirse a la profesora— profesora, le traigo a su alumna perdida. —se expresó con humor, ella se acercó hacia nosotros a paso tranquilo y con una leve sonrisa en el rostro.

— Bueno, Sunset —Comet tocó mi hombro, y por primera vez desde que la puerta fue abierta lo mire— te dejo en buenas manos, si me disculpan tengo que ir a clases.

Dicho eso, el chico se fue, dejándome, como él mismo lo dijo, en manos de aquella profesora.

— Un gusto —me dijo ella— soy Twilight Sparkle, tu profesora.

…

 **Ya hace tiempo que no publicaba un especial, algo corto, pero díganme, ¿Qué les parece este primer encuentro entre ambas?**


	10. Hermanas

**Especiales de EBS**

 **Hermanas**

" _ **Nuestros lazos van más allá de la sangre"**_

…

La infancia de Adagio fue bastante normal en comparación con su presente. Su padre era dueño de una disquera, mientras que su madre atendía el hogar, vivían en una situación acomodada, tenía suficiente dinero para darse algunos lujos debido a lo pequeña de la familia. Pero lo cierto era que sus padres no buscaban tener una familia pequeña sino todo lo contrario, ambos esposos deseaban tener más hijos, pero ese sueño se vio opacado debido a que después de concebir a Adagio, la señora Dazziling ya no pudo engendrar más hijos, pero eso no detuvo a la pareja, pues la opción de adoptar fue abierta para ellos.

Aquella mañana a la pequeña Adagio se le ordenó levantarse temprano, bañarse muy bien y vestirse con lo mejor que tenía, cosa un poco extraña para la niña de ocho años.

— ¡Auch, mamá! —se quejó al sentir como aquel cepillo para el cabello alisaba sus rebeldes risos.

La mujer castaña, le dio una cálida sonrisa a su pequeña.

— Tranquila, cariño —dijo mientras le colocaba un moño de color lila— hoy debes de lucir muy linda.

— ¿Por qué? —pregunto mientras levantaba la mirada, para toparse con los ojos azules de su madre.

La mujer se puso de cuclillas para estar a la altura de su hija y la tomó por los hombros.

— ¿Recuerdas de que hablamos sobre engrandecer la familia? —Adagio asintió aun con una expresión de confusión— bueno, yo sé que tú eres muy inteligente y lo entenderás. Hoy conocerás a tu nuevo hermano o hermana, lo que tú quieras será.

— ¿Yo? —pregunto la niña, aun no comprendía muy bien las palabras de su madre.

— Así es, hoy conocerás a muchos niños y niñas, y entre todos ellos veras a tu nuevo hermanito o hermanita —la mujer se encogió de hombros, quería que fuera Adagio la que eligiera quien formaría parte de su familia.

— ¿Y cómo voy a saber si lo encontré?

— Lo sabrás, solo tienes que ser observadora —la mujer deposito un beso sobre la frente de su hija.

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose llamó la atención de ambas. Un hombre rubio, vestido de traje entró por el lumbral.

— ¿Ya están listas, Ámbar? —el hombre se acercó a su esposa depositando un beso en su mejilla, y miraba cariñosamente a Adagio.

— Claro que si, Golden, ¿verdad Dagi? —la pequeña asintió energéticamente.

— Bien, vámonos entonces.

La familia salió en camino al orfanato de la ciudad Ottawa. Adagio iba impaciente y pateaba constantemente el asiento de su padre, era la primera vez que se sentía tan nerviosa.

— Tranquila, cariño —vio los ojos color lila de su padre atravesó del retrovisor. No necesito más para calmarse, y sonrió algo le decía que encontraría algo grandioso en el lugar al que se dirigían.

El viaje no duro mucho más. Las instalaciones del lugar eran sumamente imponentes para Adagio.

Una mujer de edad avanzada salió para recibirlos, aquella agradable mujer los guio al interior, caminaron por un largo pasillo que daba vista a un gran patio.

— Adagio —le llamó su madre— ¿Por qué no vas a explorar un poco mientras la señora House nos asesora en el papeleo?

— Si mamá.

La pequeña salió corriendo de la escena, los espacios grandes le fascinaban, sus pequeños pies la guiaron a otro patio más grande que el que había visto con anterioridad, salvo que en este había muchos niños como de su edad corriendo y jugando. Muchos la miraron extrañados por la presencia desconocida, otros le sonrieron y otros más estaban entretenidos en su juego de pelota.

Uno de los que estaban jugando con la pelota, dio una patada muy fuerte, esta se salió del juego y fue a dar directo a la cara de una niña peli-azul que jugaba en la arena. Los sollozos de la niña no se hicieron esperar, uno de los jugadores se acercó a ella, pero en vez de pedir disculpas o revisar si su compañera estaba bien, solo tomo su juguete y volvió al juego.

Confundida, Adagio se acercó a ella.

La niña lloraba mientras que de su nariz salía un poco de sangre, Adagio recordó lo que hacía su madre cuando a ella le sangraba la nariz, se acercó hasta ella, de momento la niña se calló al ver a la desconocida frente a ella, por otro lado Adagio tomo el borde del cuello de la playera que tenía la peli-azul y le presiono el puente de la nariz inclinando su cabeza hacia abajo. Al cabo de unos segundos la hemorragia se detuvo.

— Gracias —le agradeció la peli-azul mostrando una sonrisa chimuela.

— No hay de que —respondió de forma alegre— me llamo Adagio.

Antes de que la otra respondiera a dicha presentación, otra niña llego al lugar, evidentemente era más grande que ellas, llevaba un short sucio y sus rodillas estaban llenas de rapones, una camisa de rayas y traía un curita en la mejilla izquierda, su cabello morado y ojos del mismo color.

— ¡Sonata! ¿Qué te paso? —fue lo que dijo al percatarse de la sangre que estaba en el cuello de su camisa.

— Un balón me golpeo y… oye Aria, ¿A dónde vas? —ni siquiera pudo dar explicaciones puesto que Aria comenzó a caminar rumbo al grupo de niños que jugaban.

— ¿Quién fue? —su voz detuvo en seco al grupo, era normal que muchos le tuvieran miedo, pues se sabía defender muy bien para su edad.

Adagio observo todo a la distancia, también miro a Sonata, y aunque en ese preciso momento ninguna de las tres lo supo con certeza, ese fue el comienzo de algo más allá de lo que hubieran imaginado.

…

 **El inicio de las Dazzilings, espero que les haya gustado, corto como casi todos los especiales, pero, creo que fue la mejor forma de reunir al trio de hermanas.**

 **Un saludo a dheyluz, si quiero un premio pero pues aun no estoy apta para eso :¨v**

 **Sin más que decir me despido.**


End file.
